The Force Runs Strong in my Family
by Saber Girls
Summary: AU what if Leia went with Luke to Death Star II? by SG Leia
1. Default Chapter

**The Force Runs Strong in my Family**

by Saber Girl Leia

2/11/05

Disclaimer: Star. Wars. Is. Not. Mine. Duh. Thank you George Lucas, James Kahn, etc. for creating the whole thing.

Summary: Leia goes with Luke to Death Star II. Leia's POV, at least mostly.

The italicized beginning is taken directly from _Return of the Jedi_ by James Kahn. So is the line "Long day ahead." I have also paraphrased some other stuff from the movie, such as when the officer brings Luke to Vader.

* * *

_"I have to try, Leia. He's our father." _

_They held each other close. Tears streamed silently down her face. _

"Luke," Leia whispered into his chest. He released her slightly and pulled back in order to see her face. She continued, "You can't go alone." Luke opened his mouth to protest as she paused, but she did not let him. "Luke, I'm coming with you. Han and the others will be all right down here. I need to be there... I need to confront him also, if this is all true. I trust you, and if you say there is good in him I believe you. But- he tortured me. He killed my people, my home..." her voice cracked. "Luke, I need to see that good in him myself, firsthand, or I do not think that I will ever come to terms with it."

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading; then collapsed against his chest. "Wait for me, Luke. I just need to tell Han." Luke knew he could not refuse her this. Even before he had learned of their shared parentage, they had always been there for each other, she had always been his other half. And Leia was right. She also needed to forgive her father. Having her with him might help. They could channel strength to each other, perhaps. She slipped out of his embrace and into the night.

* * *

Han is milling around the entrance to the Ewok hut when I walk in. He looks as if he was looking for me. At first he looks happy to see me, but he is suddenly concerned when he sees the tears streaming down my cheeks. I pull him outside, but not to where Luke is still waiting. "Han," is all I manage to croak before his strong arms are around me, and I am sobbing into his chest.

"Leia, Leia, what is it?" he croons. "Tell me, you know you can tell me anything, sweetheart."

"Han," I gasp for air and pull my head away. I need air, clean, fresh air. "Han," I begin again, "there is much I need to tell you. But you can't tell anyone." He is looking increasingly worried. "Listen, and don't get mad that I didn't tell you this earlier- I just found out myself." I take a deep breath. "Luke is my brother. But that's not why I'm crying... Darth Vader is my father." There, I had said it. Admitted it.

His face screws up for a moment, and I am so afraid that he will reject me. I have to admit the vile truth- if it was me in that position, would I not do the same? Han still has not said anything, but he is looking at my face as if searching for something and he is stroking my hair.

"Leia?" he begins slowly, tentatively, as if he is afraid. Please, dear God, don't let him fear me for this. He is still speaking. I listen. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter who you're father is. Your father could be Palpatine himself and I- I'd still-" It seems almost ironic. Han Solo at a loss for words. "I love you," he finishes in a rush, "no matter what."

I look at him. That was not the response I had been expecting. I want to respond but I don't know how. He thinks that is all I have to say. It's not. But he saves me the trouble of having to respond right away by leaning down and kissing me on the lips.

I don't want it to ever end. I don't want to tell him, but I have to. When he finally releases me, I start to speak before he can. "Luke and I, we have to leave... _temporarily_!" I almost shout at the look that comes over his face, "I'll come back to you. But Han- there's good in him- Darth Vader- Anakin- oh, call him what you will. Our father. We have to face him, to bring it out. Han, it's the rebellion's and our family's best hope. Please don't try to convince of into staying. I know you'll try to get us to stay, but don't. If you love me, let me do this. Han, I need to do this.

"That leaves just you and Chewie in charge of the ground assault. Take care of yourself, nerfherder.

"Goodbye, Han. I love you."

Our arms tighten around each other- we don't want to ever let each other go. "I love you, too, Leia," he answers, as close to tears, I think, as I have ever seen him. He bends over for one more passionate kiss. I try to memorize every aspect of it, but it is over all to soon.

He lets me go, reluctantly, as I release him. "You blast a few of 'em for me," I whisper in his ear, and then I depart. I look back only once, but it is a long look. Then I go to join Luke.

_Long day ahead._

* * *

"These are the rebels that surrendered to us, Lord Vader. Although they deny it, I believe there are more of them. Requesting permission to conduct a further search of the area." The officer saluted stiffly and handed Vader our weapons.

"Permission granted, Captain. Leave us." I thought I was prepared to see him again. I thought, after what I talked about with Luke, that it would be okay. But now I know I was lying to myself. It is not, and may never be, okay. I hear the steady breathing and I shudder. It is like that sound sucks life from me.

But Luke stands strong beside me. He is helping me to shield my newfound knowledge for now, but he said he may not be able to the entire time, so I should start practicing.

My brother speaks, "Hello... Father." I try to keep my breathing steady.

"So you have finally accepted the truth."

"I have accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father."

"That name no longer has any meaning for me." Vader turns his gaze on me and I move closer to Luke, trying not to flinch. Last time he was this close to me... No. I must not think of that. "She does not seem surprised. So, you have told her then. And your other rebel friends? Have you come to me because they rejected you? All but your little girlfriend here?"

I guess I should be glad he hasn't figured us out yet. Luke looks stunned. "No. I have come to- to help you. To show you your true self. There's good in you, I've felt it, you've only forgotten it." Luke was on a roll now. "Come with me father."

"You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master. Obi-Wan once thought as you do." The black specter pauses for a moment, as if musing. Then he swings suddenly around to turn on me.

"You, girl. What do you think of all this? Speak up! You were not so quiet when I saw you last. Have you realized your error? Why do you still follow him?"

I start to think up a suitably defiant answer, but Luke interjects. "She does not follow me!" I am surprised, and a little worried, at the vehemence in his voice. My normally patient, calm brother... "She chooses her own path," his voice is coarse, and grates on my nerves, even as he praises me. "No one should be another's slave, Father."

I wish Vader did not have the helmet, so that I could see his face. I have always been good at reading facial expressions. But I can only see his mask. He nods slowly.

I feel I should say something, but I have no idea what. "Luke is right," I finally say, "each controls his or her own destiny." Vader turns towards me and I manage to look him steadily straight in the face. He finally backs away from my gaze and switches on Luke's lightsaber with a snap-hiss. The pit of my stomach drops through the floor as the blade hovers over my brother's head and I start, almost fall forward. Luke is still. He does not even turn his head completely.

My fall is interrupted by the elbow of the Dark Lord. I brace myself for a hard fall, perhaps aided by a shove. I am infinitely surprised when he holds out his hand to steady me. But his words chill me to my very core, "Easy, you would not want his death on your hands." Luke gives me a look, as if to give me strength, as Vader continues.

"I see you have constructed a new lightsaber."

"Yes, Father."

"Then your training is complete. You are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen."

Luke remained silent. He is obviously reluctant to lie, but also reluctant to reveal that his training is not complete. I change the subject for him. "You can't do this, Vader, he is your son. Let him, let us go. But come with us. You have been blinded by Palpatine. Come back, and be the great man that you once were."

"Search your feelings, Father," Luke continued where I left off, "I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate."

"I cannot, my son," Vader sounds almost... regretful. "But someone has filled your mind with foolish ideas. Go to the Emperor. _He _is your master now." The tall figure motioned to a distant squad of stormtroopers. "You too," he adds, pointing to me, "the Emperor may find uses for you as well... In persuading your friend here, perhaps." I shudder, but am led away behind Luke.

Vader turns his back on us. _Our father_ turns his back on us. Just before the door closes, he whispers one last thing; "It is too late for me, Son."

"Then my father is truly dead." Once the door has closed, Luke allows himself to show his emotions. He brings his forehead down to rest on my shoulder. My poor brother seems defeated, and I think we are, for the moment. I wonder if Han and the others are all right... I would hug Luke, but my hands are still in binders.

* * *

Please review! Constructive criticism much appreciated!


	2. Hate Leads to Good Fight Scenes, Part 1

**Chapter 2**

by Saber Girl Leia

2/19/05

Here it is! Chapter 2! Affectionately titled "'Hate Leads to Good Fight Scenes (Part 1)'" in the immortal words of SG AmiDee P enjoy!

Love you all, reviewers! This is the best response I've ever gotten to a single chapter of any fic. In fact, I've gotten as many reviews for this chapter one as I have for all six chapters of "Baby Mine"...

Question to all readers- Do you think I should bring Mara Jade into this story at some point, or would that seem too cliché, or detract from the story for any other reason?

Disclaimer: See chapter one for full thing. In brief, George Lucas's and James Kahn's.

Again, I have used dialogue from the movie and the book. Most of the Emperor's lines.

**Relyan**: Thanks for the review! I am so glad that you liked the emotions- I love writing and reading emotions. They add so much depth when done well. Yeah, she probably will distract him. I mean, think about it. In the movie she distracted him and she wasn't even with him! I think he doesn't sense her -yet- because Luke is helping her to shield and she is trying to stay calm... That probably won't last long, knowing her ;). Inner battles are fun, as long as it's somebody else experiencing them... Thanks again!

**Nadia Mack**: Awesome- poetic! It wasn't entirely intentional right there, but I try to write a bit poetically whenever it works, so I guess it kind of was. Thanks for reviewing, and here's the next scene.

**wltdnfaded**: Thank you! Here's some more.

**PadawanMage**: Thanks for the comments :D. I like 'what if?' stories, too. There are so many possibilities... Yeah, that is a good point, she probably should have talked a little more back there. Well, I can tell you that if all goes as planned, she will be much more involved once they meet the Emperor. shiver Just reread the POV switch in the beginning. It is a bit confusing; sorry 'bout that. I think the rest will all be Leia in 1st person... or at least most of it. If not, I will try to make it clearer next time. Again, thank you very much for taking the time to comment.

**Kazzy**: Thanks for the review! Wow, is this really original? I've never read another fic like this, but I would assume that _someone_ had the idea before... Yeah, the perspective is different. But that's part of why it's fun. Hopefully I can keep it up... Here's chapter two, hope you like it :).

**Quenn Ame**: Thank you! Chapter two is here!

**Gionareth**: Here's chapter two. I'm so glad you like it!

**SHAWN PROVONCHA**: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!

**tensixtythree**: Here's your update! Sorry if it took a while- Darth Writer's Block shows no mercy. Glad you like it!

**tweets**: Here's the next chapter :). Don't worry, Leia is going to start talking and doing more, now that she's had some time to adjust to everything. She is most definitely not the type to sit still while Luke and Vader and the Emperor have at it. Thanks for the advice.

**LVB**: Thanks for the review! Sorry about any rushing; I must admit that pacing is not always my strong point. Hopefully I'll be better about that in the future. Otherwise, glad you like it!

**SparrowSkywalker**: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!

**Shadow131**: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like the idea. I must admit, I haven't given much thought to how things will go on the ground yet, but when you mention it...

**Saber Girl AmiDaala**: LOL! "I can't wait for a lightsaber duel. I sense much fear in Leia. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to a good fight scene." Love it!

**Casper**: Thanks! Here's more!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

We are led through a long corridor to the throne room. Stormtroopers flank us, cutting off escape in their sterile white uniforms. Their minds must be likewise blank, to serve people such as they do. Red-robed royal guards wait to lead us further in. I shiver, and so does Luke. But both of us do our best to hide it. All is silent, save for our footfalls and our father's breathing.

We are led into the room, and the doors shut, ominously silent, closing us in. In the darkness at the far end of the room, the throne turns to face us. A small shriveled man sits upon it, and cackles as we enter. He radiates power. Evil power.

I hold my head high under his gaze. Luke and I follow the light side of the Force. If we remember that, we need not fear the Emperor. Or so I tell myself.

Vader bows to the monster, and I feel potent anger grip me. As much as I hate the black creature my father has become, I hate this man more. He is the one who holds the leash. I want to kill him! Luke gives me a look that speaks volumes, though I can tell he is also battling anger and hatred which threaten to overtake his very soul.

The Emperor cackles again, and looks us up and down. "You will no longer need these," he proclaims, and the binders slide from our wrists. I want to yell back something defiant, but bide my time. Getting us chained again would be counterproductive.

"Tell me, young Skywalker," the Emperor begins after a moment, "who has been involved in your training until now?" His smile is dark, and lacks any sort of soul. Luke does not answer. "Oh, I know it was Obi-Wan Kenobi at first," he continues. "Of course, we are all familiar with the talent Obi-Wan Kenobi had, when it came to training Jedi." He gives a meaningful glance towards Vader, and I recall what Luke told me on our trek through the forest earlier.

I sense Luke tense. How _dare_ Palpatine. I knew Kenobi only briefly, but from all I have heard he was a great man, and he taught my brother. And he is the one who brought Luke to me in the beginning, and more recently told him of our relation. I will not let the Emperor deface his memory so!

"How _dare_ you!" I yell, making my voice fill the empty space as best I can, "You have no right to say that! He was a good man, and you are worse than slime!"

The deformed ruler laughs dryly. "You think so? Your friend has told you then? I am surprised you think so- he tortured you, did he not? Do you truly believe that he and I are any different? He is lesser, that is all." I do not understand at all, at first, until I realize that he thinks I meant _Vader_.

Luke speaks before I have time to retort. "Peace, Leia." I can see he is struggling, and I hold out my hand to him. He grips it tightly, and I do my best to feed him strength. He gives a little nod of thanks. I can feel him struggling against the Emperor's tainted probes.

"There was one called... Yoda. An aged Master Jed... Ah, I see by your countenance I have hit a chord, a resonant chord indeed. Yoda, then." Luke's anger crashes into me like a breaking wave. Anger at himself, for not being strong enough to keep the evil man out.

"Does he still live?" Palpatine wonders aloud.

I reach out to help Luke block the thoughts, almost unknowingly. _Leia, no!_ comes through our bond, which is abruptly cut off. The Emperor breaks out in gales of sinister laughter.

"He lives not! Very good, young Skywalker, you almost hid this from me. But you must learn that you shall never fully be able to hide anything from me. Let this be your first lesson. For you have given me a second piece of useful information just now. And for this, I feel, the credit is not yours alone, boy. It must be shared,... young Skywalker_s_!" His triumphant peals of crazed laughter beat at us.

I can see Vader start, and have the minor satisfaction of knowing we have startled him. He turns and looks at me, for much longer than I am comfortable with. But I stand tall. I will not be intimidated. Not by my own father.

Suddenly it is as if thousands of needles are boring into my mind. Through the haze of pain I can only tell myself that I must resist... the Emperor is probing my mind... I must not let him in...

I resist as best I can, but I do not even know what he is looking for. Finally, the assault breaks off, and the room stops spinning in front of my eyes. But Palpatine is once again victorious. "So you are untrained!"

"And you," he says in a quieter, sickly-sweet voice to Luke, "Yoda has trained you very well."

Sudden pride plays its way over Luke. I am certain- and if I'm not right we are surely lost- that it is subconcious, not him giving in and allowing the Emperor to control him.

"Luke is strong," I interrupt, "and he is strong enough to know good from evil, as am I."

Palpatine looks down on me scornfully. But there is a slight glimpse of... something... there for a flickering moment. In his eyes. In the way he carries himself.

Fear, perhaps?

Luke stands straighter beside me. We both stare at the Emperor. I am aware of Vader just behind us, but I can't tell how he is taking any of it. A long moment passes. I think of Han and the strike force.

And suddenly I realize what we have really gotten ourselves into. This is a possible suicide mission. And whether or not we die depends, for the most part, on Vader's conscience or lack thereof. And I am very afraid that the odds are heavily weighted. A ghost of a smile brushes my features as I remember Han's voice: _"Never tell me the odds." _God please help him now. He is down there on the ground with a mission possibly as impossible as ours. And Luke and I aren't there to be with him.

My reverie is broken by the Emperor's grating voice. "I look forward to completing the training of you both. In time, you will call _me_ Master."

For the first time, Luke speaks to the shriveled man. "You're gravely mistaken. You will not convert us as you did our father." I nod in affirmation.

"No, my young Jedi. You will find it is you who are mistaken... about a great many things." He walks down to us, and leers in our faces. Vader hands him Luke's lightsaber and my blaster (the blaster I turned in, that is) to the wicked creature. Looking past his arm, I can see Endor out the viewport, and think again of Han.

Palpatine spins the lightsaber hilt, crazy reflections from the slight starlight bouncing every which way. "So, you have a Jedi weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know that your father may can never be turned from the dark side.

"But you," he spits, turning on me, "a blaster? Such a random, foolish weapon." He shakes his head in mockery, "Well, I suppose we are not all strong enough and brave enough to train." I know I am being goaded, but that needs a response, and preferably a biting one.

"Oh, and if I had carried one, what good would it have done me?" I want to add 'We were made to turn in our weapons at the door,' but don't, having heard that he can sense lies or even, as in this case, half-truths.

He grimaces at us. "It matters little. Soon one of you shall be turned to the dark side. One... or the other..." he cackles and I feel my stomach, coward that it is, turn tail and run.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Please review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3 and Interlude 1

**Chapter Three**

by Saber Girl Leia

Shortie chapter...

**Relyan**: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like it!

Feelings... always the lever in the good-evil battles, aren't they? Yes... you are very insightful ;P now if only I can write well enough to incorporate that sort of thing...

"hidden weapons won't do much damage against two Sith Lords..." So true. And yet she has to try something, right?

**tensixtythree**: Thanks for the review! Here's some more!

**SHAWN PROVONCHA**: You're welcome! Glad you like it!

**Janna Silver Hawkins**: Glad to hear you like it!

I'm on your fav stories list! bows cookie for you:D

**Shadow131**: Indeed...

Thanks for the review!

**Saber Girl Amidaala**:

You are a bad little girl. Bad mommy!

Bad evil genius admiral husband-torturing person!

BAD!

LOL

**Disclaimer**: Again, the characters and situations are George Lucas's and much of the dialogue is James Kahn's.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Luke challenges our opponents. His voice rings out, brave but small in the dark emptiness.

"Your faith in your friends is yours," the Emperor replies, a wicked grin plastered on his face. "I assure you, we are quite safe from them here. Your friends on the Sanctuary Moonthey're walking into a trap! And so is your Rebel fleet!"

He knows! Alarms klaxon through my brain and soul. How? How? Han! NoI mustn't think of him; mustn't draw attention to him. I can tell Luke is similarly shocked. We must stand strong.

The horrid man continues. "It was _I _who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little bandan entire legion of my troops awaits them there."

_Han!_

_No!_ There is nothing I can do for him now. Luke needs my help. I do not know as of yet how to use my powers at will, but Luke is in such... loud is the only word I can think of to describe it, pain that I can sense it very clearly. I need to break the Emperor's concentration. But how?

Apparently, Palpatine can also tell that Luke (and I too) are quickly spiraling out of control. He cackles. "You want this, don't you?" his voice is seductive as he offers the lightsaber to Luke. "The hate is swelling in you now. Very good, take your Jedi weapon. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment you make yourself more my servant."

"Never," Luke and I say in unison. We have time to share one glance. Perhaps not all is lost. We still have each other.

"It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like your father, are now... mine."

"Your minion can not defeat us both," I challenge him. It is rash, I know, and I see Luke motioning me to stop, but what I am to do? They will not take my brother, my friend.

Another bout of laughter; ominousness rolls in waves about the room. "You have much to learn, my young apprentice. I'm quite confident that Vader _could_ defeat you both... but I have a better plan in mind. One that may prove much more... entertaining." His rotten teeth protrude from his rotting face; reflecting his putrid soul. He claps his hands, and rolls his head back so that he may call over his shoulder into the blackness. "Approach, my Hand."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Interlude One **

Han, Chewbacca, and a small force of soldiers tricked and forced their way into the shield generator and subdued the Imperials inside, but Han barely knew what he was doing. He was running on autopilot, and if anyone were to ask him later to recall, all he would remember would be his inner litany.

_Leia... Leia... Leia... _

It was interrupted frequently by thoughts of Luke, his other dear friend, but Leia was foremost in his mind. Leia, his sweetheart, Leia his friend, Leia _Luke's sister!_, Leia commanding him, Leia kissing him, Leia rescuing him, Leia coming to him when she needed a shoulder to cry on...

_Luke had better be taking care of her. _

_She can take care of herself. _

_I don't care! So long as we all end up safe, and together. _

_Leia..._

Through this haze, Han saw an Imperial officer aiming a blaster at him. Han threw the first heavy item that came to hand at him, accurate even in his distraction, and the man flipped backwards and went down.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Reviews much appreciated. Constructive criticism welcome!


	4. Chapter 4 and Interlude 2

**Chapter 4**

by Saber Girl Leia

**Important author's note! **I have a bunch of schoolwork due by end-of-quarter, I'm helping to organize the school Shakespeare festival, and I'm going away for spring break. So this may well be the last update until sometime in the second week of April. I am very, very sorry about that. :( But please don't give up on me, I promise I will keep writing, pencil and paper (well, pen in my case usually, but you get the idea...) even on the plane to Florida, most likely... I'm going to miss you guys! 

Disclaimer: George Lucas's, James Kahn's, and Timothy Zahn's. Thank them for the characters and most of the situations. Again, bits of the dialogue are George Lucas's and James Kahn's, but not so much in this chapter.

**LVB**: Glad you like it! Here's some more!

**Janna Silver Hawkins**: Yup! Here it is!

**tensixtythree**: Glad you like it! Here's an update!

**Shadow131**: Yeah... You'd better not die Han, or Leia's gonna kill you! LOL

**Relyan**: You're welcome. Yes, Mara is entering this story. Thanks for complimenting my writing style:D

**Darthtuna**: Thanks! I'm glad you like my writing! Yeah, seriously, I love RotJ, but like, Leia is a woman of action, not 'okay brother dear go save everybody, including our father, while I stay here and, well, also save everybody, but in a not nearly so exciting and memorable way, and never meet dear old dad.' Go feminists!

Like the screenname, lol.

**You know who I am**: I know who you are.

Um... I wasn't thinking of that, actually, but probably subconsciously... if that makes sense... lol

**Griffin-girl02**: Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like it.

About the spacing issue... Thanks for pointing that out; I just reread it. There were originally dashes there. So now I realize that doesn't accept dashes, so I'll avoid them in the future. So thanks again for making me aware of it. :)

Yeah, isn't the title great? Thanks, AmiDee ;)

I'm on your favorites list? Awesome! I am honored.

**Ami**: Yup, Mara's about to make an appearance. :)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A lithe figure slithers lightly from the shadows somewhere beyond the throne room. She moves with a catlike grace, and I can not at first fully distinguish her from her surroundings, dressed all in black as she is. Only her hair, which is the color of fire, sticks out. When she moves closer I can see her face. She is strikingI believe she would be considered rather pretty in most circumstances, but now she is simply intimidating and cold. Her face seems sharp and angled as she glares at my brother and me.

The woman crouches by Palpatine's feet; half bowing to him, half readying herself to pounce on us. I sense through the Force Luke's sudden surprise, and then I realize the cause of it as the woman's sense becomes clear to me.

She is Force sensitive.

The Emperor cackles, and I look back at him, doing my best to keep one eye on the strange woman also. "You silly child," he murmurs in a low voice as he shakes his head at me, "you are untrained, and stand no chance against my loyal servant!" Suddenly, I get a wild impulse to just run. Anywhere, so long as it is away from him and his horrors. But that is certainly not an option. He continues, "you will fight to the death, here, now, in front of me!" I feel overwhelmingly sick to my stomach.

I am not looking at Luke, but he must have reacted to the Emperor's words, for Palapatine continues. "Unless, of course... your dear brother should... interfere. Perhaps by pledging his loyalty to me?" Luke tries to contain a low snarl at the old man's words. I put a hand on his shoulder; hold him back.

"Don't turn," I whisper, "never turn." He nods, shaking.

But we have all forgotten about the fifth occupant of the room. Darth Vader. He strides towards Palapatine in a rare act of defiance, the sound of his deep breathing filling the whole chamber. He steps in front of the woman, as if he is purposefully snubbing her. "No, Master" he says. "She is unarmed, and untrained. But she could be strong in the ways of the Dark. We could break her to our will. Perhaps as another hand," he suggests, looking at the flame-haired woman like he wants to spit on her.

"How dare you question me, Lord Vader?" the Emperor asks. Vader says nothing, but stands his ground. "Very well then. Mara Jade," the woman looks up at him, "disarm." She unclips the lightsaber from her belt, pulls a blaster out of a holster on her wrist, another from her boot, a vibroblade from her boot, and something resembling a whip from somewhere. They could not possibly be so foolish as to have her truly disarm fully... this must be a ploy, to show her power and to intimidate me, or to lure me into a false sense of security.

I think briefly of my own concealed blaster, and quickly do my best to shield the thought. _They know_. But I must fight somehow!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Interlude Two**

Han was desperately fiddling with the shield controls, and did not hear the stealthy Imperials behind him until it was far too late.

"Hands up!" barked their leader in a harsh voice, pressing his blaster to Han's temple and snapping his other arm around the rebel's waist. The Imperial was a fairly big man, and Han knew he would stand no chance of escaping from him.

He threw up his hands in surrender. The others in the rebel band followed suit, watched closely by stormtroopers.

Han tried to contain his despair as the officer led them outside.

But the site that greeted him was even worse. All of the strike force had been herded into a small group, and they were surrounded by stormtroopers and AT-ATs. The future looked bleak indeed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mara Jade stands, and approaches me slowly. Her steps are measured and even, like a heartbeat; or like I would imagine death approaches. Deep fear gives one strange thoughts. I stand inert, willing myself to breathe.

A flash from some ship's super-laser lights up the space outside the window. It draws everyone's eyes, and, for a moment, stops the wraith's approach.

For the first time, I truly take note of the space battle.

It is terrible. Neither side is clearly winning or losing yet, but everywhere I look there are ships being blown to bits. Pilots being blown to bits. Some of them may be friends of mine. Even if they are not particular friends, many are comrades. _If only they can get the shield down..._

_But if they do we shall die. Luke and I shall die. _Can I accept that? Even though I have no power over the outcome of the attack on the shield generator, this question is suddenly foremost in my mind, and it seems paramount that I answer it.

Would I be strong enough to knowingly give my life for all of them? Or Luke's life? I want to act the hero and tell myself I am not afraid of death; but that would be a lie. But can I face my fear if it is needed?

Yes, I tell myself, I would give myself for them. But letting Luke die for them is another matter. I suppose that my answer should be the same, but I can't bring myself to think that... Perhaps that's right... I don't know! I don't know what to think anymore. It's all so confused. I am almost glad when Palpatine interrupts.

"As you can see... apprentices, your friends have failed! An now, you shall witness the power of this fully armed and operational battle station!" He lowers his malevolent voice "Fire at will, Commander."

I cannot hold back a strangled cry. The Emperor glances over at me with a sort of disgust that borders on pity. "Even now, you are surprised? Perhaps you are not a smart as I assumed."

A lancet of evil darts from the Death Star, stabbing into the midst of our fleet. It destroys one of the Star Cruisers before they can even know what hit them.

Palpatine throws his head back in cackles. Luke bows his head, and I know he shares my deep sense of loss. Mara Jade, now standing beside me, looks as if she is used to hiding her emotions, and her face is hard to read. But she does not seem happy, so perhaps she is human after all. Vader's face is covered by a mask, and he makes no movement, so I cannot judge his reaction at all. This both comforts me and scares me.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

So, do you like it? Review, please! Good or bad or in the middle, whatever. Constructive criticism much appreciated!

**Author's Note**: I know there hasn't been all that much action yet, I expect it to pick up in the next chapter.


	5. Hate Leads to Good Fight Scenes, Part 2,...

**Chapter 5**

by Saber Girl Leia

**Relyan**: Interesting points... I think Palpy is just interested in Leia because he knows that if he hurts her, Luke may fall much more easily... and he is just evil. Then again, nobody said my characters listened to me... lol.

Yeah, I love the whole internal conflict storyline. I wish they had built that up a bit more in the prequels... maybe in RotS.

Thanks for the continued support!

**LVB**: Thanks! Glad you're still enjoying it and commenting.

**Cokiemunster**: Ambience. Yup, I looked it up. It can be spelled like that or ambiance, apparently. Glad you like the interludes-- I always like that in other writing/movies. It can also help build tension.

Heeheehee. You're lucky I'm not a sadist. I shall restrain Mara as best I can... I just hope my characters listen to me this time... lol.

Nooo! You can't die:)

**tensixtythree**: Thanks, glad you're still reading. :)

**rjcod**: Thank you! I told Mara very firmly not to kill either of them... I just hope she listens. My characters occasionally rebel... ;)

**Shadow131**: Eek! Doom! Scary... Thanks for the review :)! Careful, don't smack out your brain. It'll leave a goopy stain on your desk.

**Disclaimer**: George Lucas, James Kahn, and Timothy Zahn. Is Saber Girl Leia on that list? No. You get the picture.

**Author's Note**: This is probably only the second or third full-blown battle scene I've ever written. Comments and criticism are very welcome! I am always seeking to improve. So I apologize for any not-so-greatness in advance, and if any of you great reviewers have any points to make, I am very thankful. :)

**Funny little observation**: It highly amuses me that my spell-check thinks that 'Threepio' should be 'Therapy.' Teeheehee

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Through my desperation I hear the Emperor say something about Endor...more destruction...

_Endor. Han. _

_No!_

But there is nothing Luke nor I can do. Is there? _Is there? _I look at Luke. He's trembling with anger. Anger is of the darkside... someone needs to stop him! But I am struggling so much with my own fear and anger and desperation that I cannot.

"There is no escape, my young pupils," Palpatine gloats, "The Alliance will die--" _No! Everything we've worked for... _"as will your friends." _HAN!_

I snap.

I have seen Luke pull things to him, with his mind. _I have that power too... I must believe... Oh, shavit, I've never done this before, what do I do? What do I- Concentrate. Concentrate. _I do concentrate, so well as I can. I focus on the minuscule blaster, made to evade most detection systems, hidden under my coiled hair. I _pull_ it to my hand... and to my surprise and relief, it comes.

I know I have only one shot at this, and I have to move faster than I ever have before. But I know I am one of the best shots in the Rebellion... I swing my arm straight out and shoot the blaster directly at the Emperor's head.

And he effortlessly blocks the laser with Mara Jade's lightsaber. Its hissing fills the room for one short moment... and then the woman is atop me, hitting faster than I can counter... I went through some hand-to-hand combat training in the Rebellion, but it was never my strength. Now it is all I can do to roll out of the way of her precise elbows and feet. My blaster arm is pinned under her, twisted so that I cannot fire. At least she has not pulled a weapon... yet.

Luke hesitates only a moment; then his lightsaber flies into his hand and he swings it at Palpatine. His act is similarly futile, as Vader parries and my brother is forced to duel with him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

**Interlude Three**

Han thought of Leia.

He even thought, though less, of the Rebellion.

If someone had ever told him in his past that one day he would be a prisoner about to die and the two things he would be most worried about were the fate of a girl and the fate of a lost cause idealistic organization, he would have either laughed in their face or slapped them. But now it seemed perfectly natural. He _could _not think of anything else. That was not entirely true; he also felt for Chewie. And for Luke. But very little for himself.

Oh that this epiphany had come earlier! Before it was too late. Why did it wait until now, when he would never see Leia again and he was about to die? She and Luke might triumph in their battles up above, and yet they would come home to emptiness.

Could fate be so cruel? He knew it could, he had seen the consequences of it so many times before. But Leia... she deserved better! She was his idol. She and Luke were both young and idealistic and the last of a fallen race, and they were doomed.

And in those desperate waiting moments, Han Solo did something he had never done earnestly before. He prayed. He did not know how, so he strang together in his mind all the pleas to higher powers that he had ever heard. For Leia, for Luke, for himself and for all the other freedom fighters.

He saw Threepio and Artoo run, jabbering into the clearing, and wondered briefly if he should pray for them, too, though they were simple robots and annoying ones at that. The pair ran back into the woods, followed by a group of stormtroopers, and it was relatively silent for a moment.

Then the Ewoks struck.

They poured down on all sides of the clearing, and before he knew what was happening, Han was scattering with the other rebels. He dove to relative safety in the scooped out doorway of the shield generator, again completely focused on the task at hand.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

I continue clawing at the attacking wraith as the Emperor's evil laughter fills the background. In the back of my mind, I can sense Luke and Vader- my brother and my father- circling each other.

Their fight is nothing like the one I am engaged in. Luke swings his saber down at Vader's head, but Vader parries, and brings his through an arc to slash at my brother's waist. Luke jumps back and knocks it aside. They circle once more.

My opponent and I share little of their grace. We are fighting like animals; rolling and kicking. I break her grip for one split second a jump up like a madwoman. She grabs my ankle and pulls. I stomp on her fingers with my other foot, and turn my stumble into a mad dash for the overhangs. I run behind one and shoot back at her with my blaster, but she has already moved. I frantically hope that she is no more trained in telekinesis than I am, or she could take it from me in an instant.

But she does not need telekinesis. She has all the advantages in this, and knows it too. The woman runs past the Emperor, grabbing and igniting her lightsaber as she goes.

I catch a glimpse of the duel as I climb into the catwalks. The little part of my mind that is Luke is nearly consumed by a vortex heading ever deeper into Darkness. He knows he has grown into his role. He feels his power, and wants more.

It sickens me, but I must not interrupt lest he falls through my distraction. Luke is now pressing his advantage, aggressively attacking and defending all in a fluid string of movement, like a dance.

And, even slighter than the part of my mind that is Luke, I feel a part of my mind that is Vader... and there is conflict. There is conflict!

I reach the end of the eave. Noise behind me indicates that Jade is not far behind. I look about wildly for some avenue of escape. My hair is in my face, blood from many little wounds is mingling with sweat to make my palms soaked.

"Use your aggressive feelings, boy! Yes! Let the hate flow through you! Become one with it, let it nourish you!" Palpatine goads. Luke falters for a moment, and Vader goes on the offensive, pushing Luke back and back towards the wall.

At the last moment, he leaps. With a somersault, my brother grabs the railing and flips onto a gantry near me. He tosses me the lightsaber before I even know what is happening, and I scream as it just misses my face. I catch it against my chest. Luke dashes off in the other direction.

And no sooner have I ignited the lightsaber than Jade is upon me. It is clear that although neither of us is proficient with the weapon, she has more experience than I. I manage to trip her but she catches herself with the railing, and slashes me across the arm, leaving a fiery pain and burn. Luke is hiding- I hear him declare, "I will not fight you, father."

Vader is answering... the room and the events begins to blur together in my mind. He throws his blade, and it manages to cut through supports to both the gantries, knocking them into diagonals from the ceiling to the floor.

I am almost thrown off, but so is Jade. Yet the fall allowed me to gain some advantage, and I slice at her back. Some of the fabric of her shirt burns away, and she screams at the trail of burns across her back and shoulder. I shove her off the causeway- hard- then yell "Luke!" and toss the saber to him.

For a moment it hovers in mid-air between the Jedi and the Sith. Then it flies to my brother's hand.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

A tad shorter than usual, I know. But I'd love to hear from you all! Super, good, okay, bad, horrible, whatever! Let me know. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.


	6. Stupid GirlWhoIsNotLeia! and the Swirly ...

**Chapter 6**

by Saber Girl Leia

Wow, it's been over two weeks. Sorry about that, I've been sick.

**Janna Silver Hawkins**: Thanks! That's okay, I haven't exactly been quick about updating this either.

**Relyan**: Palpatine is sickening, so I guess that means I hit the character right on. (Man, I wish I could really hit him...) That's an interesting point about Mara. I hadn't really thought about it past the point of making it clear that she is somewhat trained and Leia is not. Good point. Thanks for the review!

**tensixtythree**: Thanks! Here's more (finally)!

**Disclaimer**: As always, George Lucas, James Kahn, and Timothy Zahn's. Thank you :)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

**Interlude Four**

Han tried his best to shoot the stormtroopers and enter the code at the same time. He tried it twice, three times, and still the door did not open. Desperate, he finally buzzed Artoo on the comlink.

"Get over here, now! I need you to get us in!"

His momentary distraction proved disastrous. An unnoticed Imperial shot from behind Han, hitting him square in the blaster arm and knocking him back against the bunker, where he fell to the ground in agony.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

They are up again, and dueling. I cannot tear my eyes away. The thought flits through the deeper regions of my mind somewhere that perhaps I should finish off the woman. But one last shred of decency resides in me somewhere, even in this place. I should not kick someone who is already down.

Then what can I do to help? I know if I should attack Palpatine directly I will surely fail, and distract Luke in the process. But my brother and... my father are perfectly matched, and neither is showing any advantage in their duel. I am afraid that in the end endurance shall determine their contest, and I am sure that Vader's mechanic parts will help him outlast Luke.

My blaster will not help any... Turning myself in would be a disaster... There is nothing to yell... I am about to do something stupid, impulsive, I just know it...

"Father! Hold a moment! Let me speak to you!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

**Interlude Five**

Han registered little of what happened in the next long moments. His next clear memory was of lying on the ground, somewhat removed from the battle. His arm, still in severe pain, was in the process of being bound with the remains of his shirt by another rebel soldier.

"What happened?" Han asked groggily, "Are we winning?"

"You were shot," the woman replied, "I don't know how we're doing. I ran to get you." She ran a hand along the side of his face. "Does it still hurt badly?"

It did, but he did not want to show that. "No," he answered gruffly, not looking her in the eye.

"You liar," she laughed, shaking her head. "I think you will be sitting the rest of this one out."

"Leave me alone," he growled. It came out sounding angrier than he had meant it to be.

She glared suddenly. "Hotshot, I just saved your life. I would think you'd be thanking me.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, 'Thank you!'"

She smiled and brushed her fingers through his hair. "That's better. I'll just sit here with you for a while..."

"I'm fine. Go back where you're needed." He pushed her arm away.

"I think I'm needed here. What would they say if they heard I had just let the great General Han Solo die?"

"I'm not in danger! What will they say if they die because you weren't there to help them?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Come on. I saved you. Now what do I get?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

For a moment, I think he is really going to stop. To tell the truth, for a moment he pauses. Long enough to speak. But he does not lower nor turn off his lightsaber.

His voice is ominous, and I quickly realize that although he is looking at me (at least the eyepieces of his helmet are facing me) he is addressing Luke. "If you will not turn to the Dark Side," he pauses, "then perhaps she will."

I feel a sudden emotion bloom in my brother, overwhelming him as would a tidal wave. "Luke!" I scream, but at the same time he screams "_Never!_" and redoubles his attack.

This surge of emotion is seeping over into me as well. I cannot tell even if it is of the Dark Side or the Light. It seems some strange combination. A fury brought on by love remembered through hate. It is twisting and changing, and no one side seems to hold dominion for more than a moment. It overwhelms us both. It is as if it blinds me, both the Light and the Dark together, and I cannot see them; cannot hear their contest.

But Force, can I _feel_ it!

Abruptly, it is gone. My senses clear, and I bear witness to my dear, sweet brother, standing over my father, the monster, with a lightsaber to his throat.

Vader's right hand is gone, and his arm hangs over a chasm. The wrist is a jumble of broken-off and melted wires, a reminder of the similar prosthetic my brother bears. I shiver. The great black specter is gasping, such as he is able in his suit, and raising his hand in truce.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

Review, please! Constructive criticism is my food!


	7. sort of Girl Power! Leia, not the other

**Chapter 7**

by Saber Girl Leia

**Cookiemunster**: She's a rebel soldier, so theoretically we should be on her side, but she's not Leia and she's hanging around Han, so therefore we most assuredly DO NOT! Not to mention she's some sort of twisted obsessive-hero-worshipper. Lots of issues... It would be fun to see how Leia would deal with her... Thanks for the review! I know it was short but I figured it was better to have a short update than none at all.

**tensixtythree**: Thanks for the review! Glad you still enjoy it!

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell**: Thanks for the review! Btw, cool penname!

**AMAPADME**: Thanks for the review and the compliments!

**Disclaimer**: George Lucas, James Kahn, and Timothy Zahn own the characters, locations, and most of the situations. As in earlier chapters, some of the dialogue is directly from Kahn's novelization of RotJ. Also thanks to Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Harrison Ford, David Prowse, James Earl Jones, Ian McDiamrid (spelling?) and everybody else who helped bring the characters to life. :)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

**Interlude Six**

She was leaning over him in a most uncomfortable way. To add to his discomfort, the thought that Han would not have been at all uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him before he had met Leia continually flitted through his brain.

"Come now," she purred. "You know the way it always goes. The glorious rescue... and then they realize their undying love for each other, and run off together, to live happily ever after."

Han stared. Was she sane? He was not ignorant. He knew the women in the rebel ranks were infatuated with him. It was a reputation he had tried to cultivate, even, back in the beginning. But he also knew that rumors about himself and Leia flew through those very same ranks these days, especially since she had apparently gone far out of the Rebellion's way to rescue him.

"Besides," she continued, "everyone knows you love girls. Why not me? What's so great about the Princess?" she pouted, "It's not like she's rich or powerful anymore. Even her title is only honorary. And if the Rebellion loses, having ties to her will make your chances of a clean getaway absolutely nil."

"Can't we talk later, after the battle?" he struggled with the impulse to bash in her simpering face. He could feel her coquetry catching about him like a net that sought to bind him to her.

She was shaking her head no, somehow managing to look firm but dainty at the same time.

"Listen!" he finally yelled, "I've got a girlfriend who cares about me much more than _you_ do, and in the middle of a battle it is not top priority for any of us! Get away from me, help in the fight if you can, but just let me help, anyway." He sat upright suddenly, and would have dashed off had not the woman held him down. Han fought, but was still weak and dizzy from blood loss and pain and could not overcome her.

She cursed at him. "Your precious princess is probably dead already, that or having her own fun with Commander Skywalker. You were always said to be one who could never refuse a pretty face." Her voice became pathetic. "All the other heroes around here are too good and clean. We might as well live on a different plane from all of you."

She rammed her head forward and kissed him roughly on the lips. But he brought his knee up into her stomach, hard, and the woman fell away. Han lurched off through the trees, leaving her behind.

_Oh, Leia,_ he thought desperately, _I need you here with me. Oh, please be all right_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

My brother stands over Vader. The Dark Lord is a shadow of his former self, looking almost pathetic lying there in his great suit, like a turtle on its back that cannot right itself.

And Luke- this was not supposed to happen, that I know. Luke spoke of bringing Father back, not destroying him. And yet my brother holds his blade to Father's throat.

The Emperor goes to them like a gleeful child about to receive gifts. "Good! Kill him! Your hate has made you powerful! Now fulfill your destiny, and take your father's place at my side!"

Luke snaps out of his reverie and stares at the Emperor as the horror of his position comes crashing down on him. He looks back at Vader and flexes his own mechanical hand, staring at it. I feel the despair rise in him and try to send love and what hope I can gather.

Something is happening to him, and I can feel it. Luke pulls on the strength I feed to him, and finds more from some unknown place deep within himself. Suddenly, I am not afraid anymore.

My brother stands up straight. And looks the Emperor in the eye. And smiles.

He breathes in deeply. "Never! Never will I turn to the Darkside, nor will my sister! You've failed, your highness. I am a Jedi, as my father before me." He hurls away his deactivated lightsaber, which makes a dull thud somewhere in the distance.

"And I will be a Jedi one day, also," I add. To support Luke, but also because, even in the extreme seriousness of the moment, we can't have this sound like some sort of primitive all-male order.

Being himself, Palpatine gives that no notice.

Therefore, my brother bears the full brunt of his next attack.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

So, what do you all think? I know it was short, but I will update ASAP.


	8. Amidaala finds last sentence amusing

**Chapter 8**

by Saber Girl Leia

**I'm very sorry about the 2 month lapse in updates. I had no access for 7 weeks. Blame Comcast. **

**Master**: It's been just under two. I have an explanation above. Again, I apologize.

**Stang710**: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it. Sorry this took so long.

**GMUXMenSoaps**: Thanks for the review! Here's the next bit, finally.

**Blurb**: Thank you so much for your great review! A lot of it is straight from Jedi, I know... In fact I just found that comic book yesterday (July 19th). I didn't get to read it in its entirety, but I did skim that section. Very cool, though I don't think that is how this one is going to end. Though my characters don't always obey me... lol Yes, food for thought is my very favorite banquet! Thanks!

**AMAPADME**: Thanks for the review! I share your feelings...

**LordTarr**: Hi! Thanks for the review! She is some random plot twist for us all to despise. Sorry the update took so long...

**Cookiemunster**: Um, I dunno, I'm really bad with coming up with names... I don't think she'll bother. In fact, as the author, I decree that if she does I will have her locked up ;)

**Dragonsdaughter1**: Thanks!

**Relyan**: Sorry the update is so late! Of course Leia's going to try and save him! Palpy, I think, is a crazy old dude and has probably never heard of 'girl power' in his entire life... :D

**tensixtythree**: Thanks! Sorry about the time lag.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

Devilish blue lightning leaps from Palpatine's fingertips and lances into my brother. He has no chance to ward it off, and falls to the ground almost immediately. He lays there, writhing under the continued onslaught.

His pain is exploding in my head. I am shocked into stillness and my brain will not work...

"Father!" he screams "Father!" The dark lord is on his feet now. Luke still thinks that man will come back to us. I wish my hope of such a thing was not so quickly dying. "Leia!" he croaks, "Father!"

There is little chance that Vader will turn any more; I must do something. "Father, please," I beg, screaming. "He is your only son, and my only brother! Father," I gulp, trying to get the end of my sentence out. "Father, I love you." I'm not sure if it's true or not. But at that moment I try to think of all the reasons I can, and maybe, just maybe, do.

The Emperor laughs and laughs.

It must be no more than seconds before Vader moves again, but it feels like years. The woman behind me begins to stir, and I call the blaster to me and stun her again almost without thinking.

Vader begins to walk, slowly and clumsily, to his master. My heart is in my throat; I know not if nor when he is going to help.

Almost nonchalantly, Palpatine flicks one hand towards his own apprentice, shooting lightning at him, too. Vader deflects it with his remaining hand, which seems to startle the Emperor. But he does not hesitate. "Treacherous apprentice," he says, "I feel your betrayal!"

Vader is weakening, Luke is dying.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

**Interlude Seven**

Han ran back to the shield generator as fast as he could with his injury. When he got near the clearing, it was clear that a battle was still going on. A group of rebel troops were in a clump around the door of the generator, providing cover and a sort of human shield for Artoo as he attempted to break through the security system and open the door.

They were surrounded by a ring of Imperials, which was in turn being attacked by an outermost loop of Ewoks.

Han joined the Ewoks. He would never have stood a chance trying to break through to his fellow soldiers.

He just hoped what they were doing was working.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

I have to do something. _Now_.

I have no time for luxuries like thinking, so I don't.

I hurl myself, in a roll, at the Emperor's feet.

It works. I think. He sees me but, unable to torture all three of us at once, at least with that little foreknowledge, shifts one hand from Luke to me. The pain is excruciating! I didn't know such pain existed... even the interrogation was not this bad... I scream, and scream, feeling like my body is being broken down into atoms... But he cannot stop my momentum. I slam full-force into his legs.

And then, the lightning leaves me. The world is a blur, but I can just make out Vader - my father- lifting the diminutive man (if he can be called such) and tossing him down a reactor shaft.

Then he half-collapses against a railing. I try to reach one hand to him, but the effort is too much and it drops back to my side after a moment. I feel Luke take my other hand gently. I turn my head to see that he has crawled over to me as best he could.

He squeezes my hand. I squeeze back.

And then, for a long moment, we all just lie there, exhausted.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

Review please! I will try very much to have the next update be much quicker than this one was.


	9. Out of Hell omigosh I said hell

**Chapter 9**

by Saber Girl Leia

Type iharthdarth into your url bar now! LOL!

Note: hasn't been accepting uploads from my Microsoft Word for the past month or so. I sent this chapter to my friend to upload it. I don't know if she's home now, so if this does not get up for some time, that's why. Sorry. (Today is August 6th)

**Celebrian Helayanwe**: Glad you like it! I haven't entirely decided about Vader yet... (though something may well happen within this chapter; I am writing much of it as I go along).

**Relyan**: Your comp is worse than mine! Good luck fixing it.

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell**: Here it is. :)

**FireElf**: Thanks! Here's chapter 9.

**GMUXMenSoaps**: Thanks :D

AMAPADME: Thanks! That means a lot to me. Part of the whole point of this story was to show Leia in that light, as some of the EU authors do not. Glad you liked that part, too. I really like it, but I was afraid people would think it was sappy or out of character or something. Again, I think it is an important relationship.

So thanks again for the great review!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

It feels like a long time later when Luke sits up and begins to help our father. I struggle up also, to aid him.

"Hurry, Leia," he says, "I'm surprised this thing has lasted this long. I hope everything's all right on Endor." He must either sense my sudden dread, or experience it himself, because he shuts up. _Oh, Han. _

We pull Vader to his feet. Luke puts an arm around him, supporting him. "Are you all right, Dad?" he asks, "Can you walk?" Hearing my brother call him 'Dad' brings sudden wetness to my eyes, which I brush away with the back of one callous hand. There is no time for that now. Emotion can come later, if we make it for that long.

I offer my arm for Vader to lean on, temporarily forgetting my own injuries. But Luke has a different plan. "Leia," he orders, gesturing, "get her."

The redhead. She is still unconscious where I stunned her. I look from her to my brother. "Are you crazy? She's evil! She would have killed me if she had the chance."

But Luke's face, like his emotion, is set. "She's Force-strong. We need as many as we can get if we're to rebuild the Jedi Order. Father came back. Perhaps she can be saved, too."

I look to Vader, sure he will have something to contribute, but he is struggling just to stay upright, and wheezing through a breathing mechanism that I fear is severely damaged. He stumbles, and Luke throws out an arm to catch him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

**Interlude Eight**

Artoo took far too long. If and when he finally did get the door open, someone would need to act quickly.

Han had an idea, and threw himself to the ground behind the fighting Ewoks. His injured arm throbbed.

Acting as quickly as he could, Han pulled out a pack of charges and detonators. Some of them were standard rebel issue... others were a part of Han's private collection. He selected a few, and began to set countdowns on them. All the bombs would need to start the countdown would be a quick flick of the switch on each.

Ripping off his jacket, Han bundled the weapons inside. "Cover me!" he yelled to the nearest few Ewoks, hoping to heaven, hell, and everything in between that they understood.

And then he ran towards the shield bunker. No one shot at him at first, afraid of hitting their own comrades, but the rebel did get hit by a multitude of flying elbows and a few well-aimed kicks.

The door finally slid open when Han was about halfway there. He skidded to a stop a few meters from it and fumbled to get the bombs out of his jacket.

"Run!" he yelled until he was hoarse, as he flicked the little switches and hurled them into the bunker. He waited a few precious seconds, motioning wildly until the other rebels and Ewoks had begun to move.

He ran.

Han did not stop running until a full minute later, when a magnificent noise filled the air until it seemed his ears would burst. He tried to look over his shoulder but had to shield his eyes.

Satisfied, the tired man collapsed into the bushes. Thought came back to him.

_Leia promised she would be out of that thing long before we would manage to blow it up. Leia promised. She promised. She'll come back. There is no other conceivable outcome. Leia will be here, with me. _

They would both come back. Han had not realized until now how much he had come to need both Leia and Luke. They would come back. They _had_ to.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

Suddenly, the Death Star shakes. Something has hit it. "The shield is down!"

Luke looks up at the ceiling, as if expecting it to cave in on us. "We have to hurry. Grab her if you can, but most importantly just get yourself out of here." He looks at me, and I cannot look away. I feel foolish, wasting time like this, but I cannot do anything else. "I love you, sister," he whispers. "If I don't make it out, remember that, always. You will be a great Jedi some day."

"No, Luke!" He is making me cry. I don't have time for that. He can't die! "We're all going to live, Luke! I love you!"

He touches my sense in the Force in a sort of hug, then starts to hurry out of the throne room, hunched under Vader's added weight.

I run, grab the woman, and half-dragging her, follow.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

The ship shakes again, and I am thrown to the floor. Luke, ahead of me, manages to stay upright, but is clearly struggling to support our father. Mara (was that her name? so much has happened so quickly, my memory is overflowing) is jerked awake, a little.

She blinks groggily, and looks around, then at me. I answer the question in her eyes before she has time to ask it.

"We're getting out of here. The place is going to blow."

"Master?" she asks weakly.

"Dead," I answer.

"You killed him!" she snarls in a sudden burst of energy.

"No," I say reflexively, knowing she will attack whoever did. "I think... I think he brought it on himself." Which he did, in a way.

The woman looks shocked. "Can you walk?" I ask twice before she answers by standing and gripping my hand tightly.

"Hurry!" Luke calls back to us.

We run. The four of us crowd into a shuttle and clear the station just before it dies in a rush of flame.

It is hell, but we are out of it at last.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

I'm thinking just one more chapter. Review please!


	10. Back on Endor

**Chapter 10**

by Saber Girl Leia

See earlier chapters for disclaimers.

**Darth Mojo the Spork**: Thanks! I like Leia's line about the Jedi Order, too. Girl Power:D

I've been thinking about Vader... I think at this point it would be harder for him to live, don't you? I'm working on it.

**Cataracta**: Thanks!

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell**: Here! Thanks for letting me know you're still reading :)

**AMAPADME**: Thanks! Me, too. Darn technology. ;)

**Relyan**: Thank you! School interferes with everything worthwhile, don't you agree? Thanks again for being such a loyal reviewer. :D

**Tensixtythree**: Thanks! And thanks for sticking with me through this :)

**LucasKDWB**: Heehee, glad you liked it! Thanks!

**Alene**: Thanks! Here's some more.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

So, yeah, I had planned for this to be the last chapter, but it was taking ages and I figured it would work better to send along this part and get back with more later.

Oh, and happy Halloween, everybody.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

Luke is piloting, I sit with my wheezing father and the shocked woman. Anakin is fading very fast, and I am afraid. Tentatively, I reach out my hand to his one remaining. He clutches it gratefully. His hand is trembling.

I want to say something comforting, but I don't know what to say. "Thank you, Father," I finally whisper, squeezing his hand.

Then I stand. "Just a moment." I walk to Luke. "Go to him. I can pilot."

He looks at me, and there is a deep connection between us. "You need this time," I whisper. "You were the one searching for a father your whole life." I embrace him, knowing that we are both hanging together for the other people in the shuttle. If left to our own devices, we would all have collapsed by now.

"He can't die." Luke's voice cracks terribly in my ear. "We've all only just found each other."

I don't know what to say. I pat Luke on the back, and take over the controls, while he goes to sit with our father. I overhear him whispering, but respect their privacy and do my best not to listen.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

**Interlude Nine**

Han saw the blast in the sky as he was nearing the camp. His legs turned to jelly, and he sat in the grass, hoping none of the other soldiers had seen him. But only with the little bit of his mind that wasn't much more worried with two people who he might never see again.

Any other free bits of his mind wondered how the Sith he had changed so much.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

Luke helps me land the shuttle in the clearest spot we can find. My head is pounding. The redhead seems to be having some sort of fevered daydream, and is murmuring to herself. Va- Anakin (is that what I should call him now?) seems to be stoically looking the other way. I wonder suddenly what they think of each other.

My brother taps me on shoulder and whispers, "What are we going to do, Leia? We can't take them back to base. At least, not Father."

I feel like someone just hit my aching head with a hammer, and groan. How could we have been so stupid as not to have thought of this before? "I- I don't know."

"He needs help."

"Yes."

Before Luke can answer, Anakin himself cuts in. "Is there a special camp for the wounded?" he wheezes. I can barely understand him.

"Yes, Father," Luke says, "but we were thinking maybe we should bring the doctor to you instead? In case..." he knows no way of putting this delicately, "the others don't understand... are scared of you."

"You don't understand. I'm..." a hacking sound, like coughing directly into a microphone, emanates from him, and I run to support his shoulders. Luke kneels by his other side. It passes, and he continues, "I'm dying. I can't stop it... It may be better if I don't try."

"Don't say that-" I begin, but Luke looks at me with his finger to his lips as our father begins again.

"I want to... make up for my life... I can help, I think. Do you know healing? I can help... Please?"

I hug him from the side, surprising myself as much as him. I need more time to understand everything that is happening, but my mind is blurred and overloaded, as my eyes now are with tears.

"If you still live then, we will save you as well as we are able, Father. But we will let you help first." Luke looks at me, asking for confirmation, which I give.

"Are we near it?" Luke asks, walking to the viewport and looking around.

"Yes, but there isn't much of a path."

Luke cast his gaze around the shuttle, looking for something of use. "Can you walk?" he asks Anakin.

"I can try."

I can see that Luke is about to say something, but changes his mind. Then he says, "You can do it, Dad." We each take an arm, and let him lean his weight between us.

"What about her?" I ask, gesturing towards the woman. (Why can't I remember her name?)

I feel a sense from Anakin... he does not like her very much.

Luke turns to face her. "Hello? Are you all right here?"

She does not answer, but continues to act almost possessed, rocking back and forth, murmuring.

"I don't trust her here alone," I say.

Luke purses his lips. "Then bring her. I have him."

"I can't lift her! She's bigger than me. I have no training and I'm too worn out to even try to use the Force."

He lets go of our father slowly, testing how well the black speceter can stand without his son's help. Luke goes to the woman and touches her wrist gently. She seems to jump, as if an electric spark has just woken her from a dream. She stares at him.

"Can you walk? Come with us."

Her mouth hangs open and her eyes don't seem to focus completely. "Alone. He's gone... failure... I'm a failure... I don't deserve..."

Luke seems at a loss for words. Finally he orders, "Follow me." Surprisingly, she hangs her head but does so. I can see the lattice of burns and bruises across her back where her jumpsuit tore, and am ashamed. Then I am angry at myself for being so. Then the throbbing in my head takes over and I let my mind wander as we all pick our way through the underbrush to the camp.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

So... I lied last chapter. There will be at least one more. Reviews, please :)


	11. Happy Endings :D

Chapter 11

by Saber Girl Leia

1/21/06

Sorry about the time lapse...

Thanks for all the reviews! About the Vader dying bit... let's just say I am a complete and total sucker for absolutely happy endings. Then again, sometimes my characters refuse to let me control them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

We take him first to the area where there are the worst wounded-- those too far gone to recognize him. He shuffles among them, healing as best he can. He looks as if he wants to weep, but his injuries are also great and tears cannot come.

The makeshift doctors greet our little band with awe and some fear. A few run over to check me and Luke, but he brushes them off. I do, too, but for a different reason.

He knows it. "Go, Leia, I can take care of him."

"Luke-"

"Go. I will call you back if... if there is need." We touch hands briefly and then I run, new energy welling in me from some deep source.

As I run I realize that I have no idea where he is, where I am going... but he is alive, I cling to that. I would have known it, I am sure, if he had died.

At the outskirts of the camp, I see him and I run to him.

We fall into each others arms with a little cry and kiss passionately. I am holding him so tightly; trying to meld us together so we may never never have to go through that again. I feel like I am losing circulation where his arms are around me.

I don't want Luke to feel alone now, I need him, too, differently but just as desperately, and he needs me. But I put that aside for now, shoving aside bits of guilt that I know I will feel later, and let my mind fall to where it wants to be just now.

Which is with Han.

He pulls a way for a second to ask, "Luke?"

"Fine. With our father." He looks a little worried but then I cannot see his face because mine is buried in his chest and his is buried in my shoulder.

I'm scaring myself a little - this isn't me. The me I know doesn't feel incomplete without a man! The me I know doesn't fall unthinking into someone's arms! I don't need this! I can stand alone!

Alderaan.

Who am I fooling? No one can live alone. I've been alone. And I don't care now what anyone thinks. I need to be with Han, and he needs me. And I let my mind go, once again.

Han finally pulls me down so we can sit and I rest my head on his shoulder. He rocks us back and forth, and I realize that I am tearing up.

"I love you, Leia," he whispers. "I'm here for you, whatever you need."

But at the moment what I need is silence and a chance to rest. Han understands, though I do not speak. His shoulder makes a soft pillow, and his love a warm blanket.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

Interlude Ten

Luke helped Anakin through the ranks of injured, each healing the soldiers as well as they knew how. When the older man finally slid to the ground, exhausted, Luke was cold with fear, but there was yet life in his father.

"Sleep," he whispered, and Anakin did so. And as he did, Luke waved the nurses over. "Help us." They did. All were wary at first, but they had seen the black specter come among their people and coax them back from near death, and so they did the same for him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

It was not much later, I think, that the music wakes us. Looking up, Han and I see bonfires and our people dancing. He pulls me gently to my feet. "You up to going, sweetheart?"

I nod, grinning from ear to ear.

Up in the camp, we dance for ages. I never want to stop. I never knew Han danced... but this is something different. None but Ewoks have heard most of this music before, and no one cares how we dance to it. There are no rules.

At some point Luke comes and taps me on the shoulder, his sense in the Force calm and joyful. So our father is all right. Han laughingly backs away to let me dance the next song with Luke, but not before engulfing him in a bearhug.

It is a long time before we all fall asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

But once we do, I sleep on and off for a day. It is the dawn of the next day when I wake fully, to see all the others sleeping.

Morning came over the treetops, and with it a peace I have not known since childhood. Time seems to stretch out, and I could stand here at the edge of this bridge between trees forever, and never be bored.

I sense someone behind me, a very special someone. He grasps my shoulders and spins me around in a half embrace, and we both laugh. I rest my head on his shoulder.

Suddenly, he draws back.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, nothing... I just... no, it's nothing."

"Han," I begin, but at the same time he says, "Leia."

"You first," I say, then when he is about to argue, "no, really, please."

He lets go of my shoulders and begins, "Leia... please understand that I will understand, no matter what you answer, I um... I won't be angry." He looks comical, but I nod solemnly.

"Leia, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

He kisses me, and I hug him tightly.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

She wakes finally, around lunchtime. My brother goes to see her. I stay back with Han, not ready to face her again yet. Instead, I drag him over a little ways to see my father, who, though he will never be totally well again, should live for a good time yet.

Luke sits at the side of her bedroll, checking her condition through the Force. I burned her badly, but she is beginning to recover.

"Good morning," he says quietly, "are you feeling better?"

She nods slightly, as though it is painful.

"It's Mara, isn't it? That's a beautiful name." My brother certainly does have an unconventional way of dealing with former enemies.

"It means bitter," she replies tersely.

"I'm Luke."

"Yes, I know. I was supposed to kill you. And your sister. I failed my Master." Silence. "You killed him."

"My father did."

Mara frowns. "You ruined my life, you know that Skywalker? And you don't even have the decency to let me die."

"Do you truly want to die? We want to offer you a new life here with us. You will be free here, with no one to make you do anything against your will."

"People make promises like that all the time, Skywalker, but they never keep them."

"You're free to leave whenever you want, after your wounds are healed."

She looks away. "Thank you for saving my life," she says grudgingly. "I can't imagine your sister was too happy about that.

"Not at first, no."

"How is... your father?"

"He'll make it," Luke says, and I can feel in his Force-sense how much just saying those words means to him. "It is going to be a hard, hard road for us, but he's living."

"He hates me."

They are silent for a moment, and he gently take her hand. I expect her to jerk away, and she seems to consider it, but she does not move.

"I think I might stick around for a while," she murmurs.

I cannot see them, but I experience all of this through the Force. And through the Force, I can feel my brother's smile.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-

Yes, that is the end. I want to thank you all again for all the encouragement and pointers. Please review this, too, and I will reply.


End file.
